Queen's Mirth
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Queen Henriette indulges in some personal time in the springs. a companion piece to King's Worth, though with a bit of a lighter flair to it. (Henriette x Helbindi/Hrid/Bruno)


Helbindi grunted in the cool waters of the spring. "Can't say I expected this…"

Beside him, Princes Hrid and Bruno nodded in kind. All three young men were down to a single towel around their waists, with the only other accessory of note being Bruno's mask. Helbindi directed his ire at the perpetually masked prince. "So what's with the mask, man? Can't drop the act even in the bath?"

Bruno grimaced and looked away. "I would rather not...disclose, that."

Hrid was willing to "Lemmie guess -it has something to do with that crazy summoner broad being hopped up on her 'hunky bu-"

"If you finish that, I swear to all the dragons," Bruno snarled.

Helbindi wasn't backing down though, not with the wide smile and spot of madness glinting in his eye. "Oooh, what are ya gonna do - heal me?"

Hrid tried his best to block out the bickering and simply enjoy the waters. Sadly, he wasn't able to do so as their voices grew in pitch. The prince of ice lamented his current plight. _'Gods...what I would give for them to shut up…' _

_Whooosh_

_'Ahhh, Nifl be praised.' _

"Hello, gentlemen! Lovely day, isn't it?"

_'Curse you Nifl!' _

Queen Henriette, in all her curvaceous glory. The permanent smile on her face seemed almost at odds with the towel straining to hold her assets back. Her shining eyes were closed, but somehow it was clear she knew where they were focusing.

Helbindi gawked at the queen far beyond the boundaries of execution before speaking up. "...Uh, evening ma'am. I think you've got the wrong bath though."

Henriette giggled as she finally opened her eyes. All three saw the usual spirit and cheer shining in her emerald pools...and yet they also saw something else swimming within her eyes. "Hardly - I'm exactly where I want to be. Isn't that right, Hrid?"

Hrid wanted nothing more than to melt into the bath water, but had to merely settle for looking away to hide the fire in his cheeks. Bruno caught on first, and reacted in a manner that was befitting his stature.

"...what the fuck?!"

Henriette laughed. "Indeed - though he was quite slow to get the point. You'd think a meeting in my chambers with me in just my bathrobe would've been enough of a hint,really."

Bruno reluctantly chimed in since Helbindi was still reeling from his blunt introduction to the sorted world of aristocracy. "Ehm...Q-Queen Henriette, surely you're suggesting...but what of your husband?!"

The queen turned to Bruno and...shrugged. "If I were to guess he's probably...galavanting his way through Hel's domain and making loyal servants of the women within!"

Hrid shook off his mortification and tried to speak to the queen's plight. "You're taking his death remarkably well."

Bruno and even Helbindi winced at such a callous declaration, especially from Prince Hrid of all people. But nothing was going to dispel the queen's mirth, not even the death of her beloved King.

"Why shouldn't I be? It'd be no different than it was when he was alive, yes?" she turned to prince bruno and offered a genuine, kindly smile. "Trust me my dear Zacharias - I won't be dwelling on my sorrow. In fact that's where you fine gentlemen come in."

Helbindi finally spoke up, adding his own course perspective to the impromptu forum. "Look lady, I'm not exactly the brightest - I know that , but what your arguing sounds kinda...explicit?"

Henriette sighed in an overtly dramatic fashion. "And here I thought I was being subtle...very well - let's cut to the chase. You three - whip them out, and _fuck _me stupid. Is that clear?"

"...Wait, really?"

Henriette reached for her towel and threw it off with a flourish. Her voluptuous, curvaceous flesh was exposed to six very lucky eyes. A tight, almost string-like bikini barely concealed her nipples and gushing pussy. Still, her finely trimmed pubes were on brazen display.

The queen smugly asked, "Does that answer your question?"

A trio of grunts and prominent bulges were all they could offer. The queen sat down on a nearby rock, legs crossed and hands on her knee in expectation. "Good - now strip and get to work."

Hrid sighed and removed his towel, already well aware that there was no getting out of this. Bruno and Helbindi gawked at the usually composed prince's brazen act before reluctantly following along.

Henriette clapped her hands together and cooed in delight. _"Mmmm, _I think I can work with these."

Helbindi glanced down at his own arousal before taking a peek at his 'competition' _'Whew, at least i'm bigger than mr. rabbit over here.' _"...So we calling dibs?"

She shook her head. "Oh no - we won't be wasting time with that. First to rise is first to pick...so get busy, boys...or, do you want some incentive first?"

None of the men were willing to admit it, but one glance down at their budding desires made the truth clear. The queen rolled her eyes but never lost her smile. "Very well - I'm in a generous mood."

With that, Henriette leaned back, exposing her body for their brazen eyes. The golden emblems on her privates gleamed in the dim light. The thin strings noticeably cut into her soft skin. She shook a few strands of hair back before whispering with a sultry coo, "Take a nice, long look gentlemen - I had these made special you know, based on Kiira's stories. Aren't they nice?"

The queen's legs rolled around, showing off every supple curve and how her new bikini protested against them. The sights alone were enough to get the trio started, and they swiftly grabbed their loins and prepared to stroke.

Henriette kept them riled up and going with her coos and mewls. "That's it boys - quickly now. The first one with a nice, hard cock for me will get the pleasure of taking them off...now who's it going to be?"

Her invitation served its purpose well. She watched with bemusment as the trio grappled with their dicks, trying to be the first to rise to the occasion. As they grew harder, the queen took her languid time and examined what she had at hand. Hrid's was impressive for sure, but the other two had their own merits. Brunno's was longer, while Helbindi was decidedly thicker.

Helbindi wound up being the first one to present a throbbing, rock-solid cock to the queen. Henriette licked her lips at the sight and beckoned him with a single coy finger. "Well well well - a splendid offer from Muspell? Very well - I bid you forth, good sir~"

With a massive grin, Helbindi leapt forward. His bulky form positioned himself between her legs and eagerly tore her thin smallclothes off her shapely hips.

Literally.

"...I was hoping to wear those again, you know," Henriette sighed. Helbindi had the decency to look ashamed, but the mischievous queen's wink made it clear how she really felt. "So how do you want me?"

He shook off his stupor and grinned. "Turn around - on your hands and knees."

The queen gasped, even with the smile still on her lips. "Oh! How beastly..very well~"

Henriette leaned back flat against the rock, shaking her barely-constrained tits. She made a show of rolling over to expose her plump, globelous buttcheeks to the lucky men. Helbindi could barely restrain himself as he watched her shimmy up on her knees. "Well, what are you waiting fo-ooooooh!"

She gasped as he slammed into her gushing twat. Her fat ass clapped against his lap. O-Ooooh, s-so big...are you trying to breeeeak me?"

Helbindi simply laughed and seized her hips before doubling his pace. Henriette's nails dug into the smooth rock beneath her, trying to find any sort of grip. Her breasts bounced so much that the thin ties of her bikini top finally snapped loose. Fat, supple tits swung free, audibly clapping together.

Bruno struggled against his long cock, trying to get it up to full mast. The tantalizing sight of the lustful queen had been blocked by Helbindi's rippling back and ass - hardly the kind of sight that would instill him with desire. Instead he had to simply imagine the queen, filling in the lascivious squeals and wet slaps with visions of Henriette. And luckily, 'Zacharias' had _more _than enough to draw on for that.

"Hah, Hah, Haaaaah, Ha….ah?"

Henriette's eyes squinted open in time to see a long, thick cock pressed against her face. She glanced up to the source, already knowing who would be waiting for her. Bruno looked down on her, eyes smoldering from behind his mask. The queen smiled with his dick on her forehead as she panted out, "Y-You know Zacarias...I always did f-fuck!-f-find you rather fetchin-ngh!-g."

Bruno was taken aback by this. "W-Why didn't you-?"

She cut him off, still bouncing back against Helbindi's cock. "S-Simple - I was waiting f-for Sharena to make a mo-ooooo~...ve."

Henriette reached up with one hand and wrapped around his long girth. The lustful glint in her eyes caught fire as she growled, "But I can't wait forever now can I?"

She pushed him back, just enough to let his dick land square between her lips. The queen gave him a quick peck before making her next command. "_ Mwah! _Go to her later - right now I want this thick carrot stuffed down my throat. _Now. _"

Bruno happily obliged her request. He seized her hair buns and guided her lips down his long dick. The queen loudly slurped and drooled against his girth, happily flicking her tongue against his shaft as he sunk inch after inch into her mouth. When he reached her throat, he didn't even pause for a moment and simply dove into her waiting gullet.

Henriette's head was rammed against Bruno's cock. Her lips smacked against his hairy crotch, leaving trails of spit in her wake. Her hair grew disheveled until it eventually came undone. Long strands of blonde and pink-tipped locks draped over the rock.

It was almost perfect...almost.

Hrid was still going, though not nearly as fast as the other men had. Why should he - he'd already tasted the sweet fruit of the queen's private garden - reveled upon the supple grounds of her temple.

His issue wasn't with Henriette, or even her antics. After all, the sight of her in a bathrobe had sent him into a wild, lustful fury in the past. One look at her lascivious bathing suit would've been more than enough to get him hard again.

It was...the fact he was doing it with other people around - other men. The thought bothered him. As _King _, he should be alone to take the widowed queen. It mattered little that her throat and loins were out of his reach right now - he'd already taken those long before the other men had even dreamed of. And yet... there was one part of her that he'd not taken. Not yet.

"Step aside - her ass is mine."

Henriette gasped at the sight before her - Hrid's cock, in all its rock-hard glory. His tone sent a shiver down her spine and made her already wet pussy gush. _'Such force...my word Hrid, you'll grow into a fine king yet.' _she silently praised.

But Helbindi refused to move, even in the face of Hrid's cool command.. "_ Hmph! _Snooze ya lose, Princy!"

Henriette rolled her eyes at Helbindi's childish antics. She pulled Bruno's cock out of her throat and let it escape with a loud, wet _pop. _she reached back and grabbed the brute's thighs. "...W-Wha?!"

"Hmph!"

"Oof!"

Helbindi was knocked flat on his ass by the queens powerful hip thrust, taking the queen with him as he fell to the floor. Undeterred, Henriette spun in place before leaning forward and presenting her puckered ass to the bewildered Nifl prince. "The bath oils should do well, Prince Hrid - make sure you get every inch, okay?"

The Prince quickly got into action and started lathering her supple rear, paying extra attention to her hole. Henriette cooed at the firm grip and the strikingly cold oils before gesturing Bruno back to her waiting lips. She grasped his cock and prepared to gobble him down again before pausing and glancing down to the still-dazed brute.

She pushed a stearn nail against his chest. Her tone was in full 'mom' mode as she chided him, "I don't want to be dealing with children, Helbindi - I want _men _, and part of that comes with how you act. Now lay down, hush up, and _enjoy _."

The queen shook her chest for added oomph before stuffing down Bruno's cock. Behind her, Hrid finished lathering up her butt and rubbed the rest of the oil along his throbbing cock. He spread her cheeks apart and pushed into her gaping hole. _"Mmmph~" _

Grudges and rivalries were forgotten at this summit of sex. They found common ground in the delectable body of the Queen of Askr, and eagerly partook in her generous banquet. Gradually, the three found a silent accord and adjusted their pace. Their impromptu teamwork ensured that she would never be lacking in a hard cock ramming into her lustful body.

Henriette was in utter bliss. Her greedy throat squeezed around Bruno as her tongue slapped against the base. Behind her, Hrid had taken to smacking her glorious ass, even as it rippled and smashed against his cock. Beneath, her nails rapped against Helbindi's nipples. She felt his throbbing in her snatch grow even more frantic with every scratch. _'Oh my...is he turned on by this?' _

Henriette was no saint, and this was far from the first time she'd been stuffed full from all holes. But this time felt special to her - almost intimate in a way thanks to the trio of men that she'd courted tonight.

Hrid was an absolute treat, hence why she'd been so eager to seduce him during the negotiations.

Bruno was a charmer, even when he was disguised as the ever-wondrous 'Zacharias'. _'Better hurry Sharena, before I decide to keep him for good~' _

Helbindi...well he was a nice enough young lad, with a nice thick dick.

_'I needed this…' _

None of the four were keeping track of time as they reveled in the spring. Certainly not the busty queen as she was happily stuffed to the brim and used like a ragdoll. Her bare skin was stained in sweat and littered by raw flesh. Hair clung to it and concealed her euphoric eyes. She looked less like a queen and more like a whore.

And she loved it.

"G-Gods!"

Hrid stuffed Henriette's ass full of rich, sticky spunk, painting her colon as white as the winter's snow. His softening cock limped out of her ass and spurted a few sticky ropes over her bare cheeks. Now spent, He stumbled back- catching himself against the nearby banister.

Helbindi's hips took over in Hrid's absence, crashing up to meet the queen's pelvis. His thick cock rammed against her drenched walls and caused her sweaty supple skin to bounce. A hard pound down wound up with her clit smashed against his imposing, rock-hard abs...and her world turned white.

_"MMMMMMMMPH!" _

Her orgasmic cry rattled in her stuffed gullet and shook Bruno to a swift climax. He slammed against her lips and came right down her throat, finally living out the fantasy that had plagued his mind for far too many years now.

The queen loudly wheezed and gagged, but managed to swallow as much as she possibly could muster. Her eyes rolled back as a few drizzles of cum escaped her lips. Before she could black out, Bruno finally pulled out of her mouth, freeing her to cough up the cum on Helbindi's bare chest.

Henriette had the good graces and senses to apologize for her actions."Oh heavens! I'm terribly sorry my dear."

She didn't care to hear if he actually accepted her apology, not when she was already leaning into the puddle of seed. The musky scent danced in her nostrils, making her smack her lips in anticipation. "Let me just clean that up for you~"

The queen busied herself with lapping up every rope of syrupy spunk that she could muster. Her tongue left a wet trail against the man's broad chest. Her nails racked against his chiseled pec and jabbed into his rock-hard nipple.

"F-FUUUUCK!"

Henriette coughed out the cum in her mouth as her womb was stuffed full of potent hot seed. Her cheek smacked against his body and smeared more of the sticky batter through her hair.

The queen mewled as she felt him pull out. She felt his cum pour out of her used pussy before she rolled off him and landed on the cold stone floor. "Oh my...y-you certainly had some vigor in you, don't you Helbindi?"

"Mmwah…"

Henriette took a moment to collect herself before raising to her shakey feet. Her body was flushed with sweat and sin, but the inviting smile on her face shined in the dim evening light. "Now who's ready for sec...conds…"

Helbindi was still laying down, heavily panting and eyes rolled back. Bruno was back against the wall, leaning over and sucking down air. Neither one looked to be in any shape to continue...much to her ire.

Henriette tsked at their lethargy and admonished their plights. "_ Hmph! _Who said that was all? I know Hrid is more than ready to go again."

Her loving tone directed attention back to the winded, flustered, but still keen prince. The queen's approval was clear on her face as she turned back to the other men. "Surely you're not both done already?"

Bruno stammered. "N-No My lady."

Helblindi was more curt. "nope."

Henriette was pleased by their answers, but talk was cheap. "Well get to it then - I want to see hard cocks in my face, not wet noodles."

She turned away from the two men as they grappled with their arousals and faced her kingdom's newest ally. "As for you...I think your lance needs a good polish~"


End file.
